villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Victor Zsasz (Gotham)
Victor Zsasz is one of the main antagonists in the series Gotham, appearing in all seasons thus far. He is portrayed by Anthony Carrigan, who also portrayed Kyle Nimbus. Originating as the main hitman for Carmine Falcone, Zsasz has joined ranks with Oswald Cobblepot after Falcone's fall from power. Now working as Cobblepot's main enforcer, Zsasz has crossed paths with Jim Gordon several times but every time, both men have left the encounter alive. Like his mainstream counterpart, Zsasz has a habit of carving a scar into his body, for every kill he has caused. Leading his own band of female assassins, Zsasz is one of the most feared criminals in Gotham City. History Falcone's henchman Zsasz first appears in "Penguins Umbrella" after it comes out that Gordon didn't kill Penguin when Falcon sends him, and two of his assassins to the GCPD station to collect Gordon. Gordon refuses and asks Zsasz if he'll come after him in a room filled with cops. But Zsasz calmly orders everyone out, leading to the entire GCPD abandoning Gordon. A firefight breaks out between Gordon and them. Zsasz manages to wound Gordon, but Montoya and Allen manage to rescue him in time. Zsasz however does manage to kill another officer, who wandered onto the scene unaware of what was going on. Later when Bullock and Gordon confront Falcone, he reveals that Zsasz has Barbara and will kill her if they do not back down. Although Bullock does not believe him, Gordon won't take the risk and gives up. Zsasz then enters the room with Barbara, revealing that Falcone wasn't bluffing. On Carmine's orders Zsasz releases Barbara. Later on, when Liza has seemingly been kidnapped by Fish Mooney, Zsasz repeatedly offers to take his crew and get her back. But contemplating retiring, Falcone hesitates, up until Penguin reveals to him that Liza is in fact a mole for Fish, using Falcone's memories of his mother to gain his trust. Infuriated at being deceived and having the memory of his mother besmirched, Falcone sends Zsasz in. He and his crew attack and kill all Fish's followers. Then they capture Fish and Butch Gilzean, after Falcone kills Liza. Following Butch escaping and rescuing Fish, they go to her former club to confront Cobblepot. However, halfway through, Zsasz and his group arrive to recapture or kill them. In the gun battle, Butch manages to kill one of Zsasz assassins, angering Zsasz. In return, Zsasz manages to shoot Butch in the leg. Butch manages to let Fish escape, but Zsasz captures Butch. He then spends several weeks torturing him, until Butch is too broken to disobey. Taking him to Penguin in this state, he hands him over to help Penguin run Fish's club (once again on Falcone's orders). Attacking mayoral candidates After Falcone's retirement Victor begins working for Cobblepot. The pair of them threatens Commissioner Gillian Loeb to give Jim Gordon his job back in the G.C.P.D. and force Loeb to retire as commissioner. On Cobblepot's orders, he enters the bureau of mayoral candidate Hobbs. Hobbs, who is aware that someone tries to murder him, tells Zsasz that he has fife guards and Zsasz is alone. Zsasz replies that it only seems fair and quickly shoots two of Hobbs guards. While the remaining men bring Hobbs outside they are pursued by Zsasz. Hobbs and one guard manage to get outside where the guard is shot by Zsasz. Zsasz is disturbed by the arrival of Gordon and his new founded Task Force. They try to take down Zsasz but the hitman is able to shoot two of them before being shot himself. Groaning "Unexpected!", he sinks to the ground. Before Gordon or the task force can reach him, he shoots a hydrant which erupts in a water fountain. In the chaos Zsasz escapes. Along with most of Cobblepot's crew, Zsasz watches the TV when Theo Galavan tells the media that people like Penguin have no place at Gotham anymore and will be hunted down. Zsasz, leading a horde of thugs, is then sent by Cobblepot to kill Butch. Zsasz, waiting outside of the dinner Butch is in, states that everyone who leaves now will not be harmed whereas everyone who stays will die. This leads to Butch's men deserting, leaving their boss and friend alone. Only Bullock and Harvey Dent remain, fending off Zsasz and his female assassin group until the police arrives. Working for Penguin Amongst others, Zsasz is present when Penguin vows revenge on the Red Hood Gang. When Penguin finds the location of the gang's hideout, he, Zsasz and other henchmen head there, only to find that Butch has already killed the entire gang. Zsasz later becomes part of Edward Nygma's plan to frame Butch. Feigning treason, Zsasz and Nygma claim that they want Penguin dead and want Butch to join them. When Butch refuses, Zsasz reveals that he captured Tabitha Galavan, giving Nygma leverage over Butch. Nygma forces Butch to shoot at Cobblepot but the gun Zsasz provided is revealed to be filled with blanks. Nygma calls out Butch as a traitor and Zsasz approaches Butch from behind, shooting him in the knees and forcing him to the ground. Days later, Zsasz is used by Mario Calvi, son of Carmine Falcone, to set a trap for Jim Gordon. Calvi, who has been infected with Alice Tetch's virus and is about to wed Gordon's ex-girlfriend Lee Thompkins. When Jim enters Calvi's house to stop him, Calvi reminds Jim that he is still Falcone's son. Zsasz reveals himself, holding Jim at gunpoint. Calvi then leaves the building, leaving Zsasz behind to guard Jim. However, secretly on Calvi's orders, Zsasz lets Jim go after a short time. He even hands Jim back his gun, albeit without the magazine. To get his bullets back from Zsasz, Jim knocks him out, leaving him unconscious in Calvi's living room as Jim races after Calvi. After Jim has murdered Calvi to save Lee, Falcone sends Zsasz into Jim's home. While he waits for Jim to arrive, Zsasz helps himself to the contents of Jim's fridge. Once Jim has arrived, Zsasz claims that he has come as a messenger and that Falcone is beside himself in grief for his son. Jim claims that he wants to talk to Falcone but Zsasz replies that they are way past that and that it is only a matter of time until Falcone gives orders to eliminate Gordon. Zsasz claims that, should Falcone give the order, Jim will not be able to escape Zsasz or stop him from hunting down Gordon. However, Zsasz also claims that Jim is a 'good egg' and that he did a good job on Mario, whom Zsasz never liked. His message delivered, Zsasz then turns around and leaves the flat. The same day, Falcone indeed puts out a hit on Gordon, causing Zsasz and two of his henchwomen to go after him. When Gordon and Bullock interrupt a meeting of insane followers of Jerome Valeska, Zsasz shows up and aims at Gordon with a machine gun. Aware that Zsasz will only come after him, Jim sends Bullock away and escapes into a restaurant kitchen. There, he waits for Zsasz to arrive. When the hitman appears, Gordon tricks him and attacks him from behind, resulting in a fight between the two. Gordon once again manages to knock out Zsasz and then picks up Zsasz's pistol and fires at the unconscious hitman multiple times. As the gun is empty, Jim merely walks off. However, Zsasz does not stop hunting Jim. When Jim returns to his home where he is rejoined by Bullock, Zsasz turns up moments later and shoots up the flat. Searching the room, he then finds Bullock and aims his gun at him but Jim sneaks up on Zsasz from behind and in turn aims a shotgun at Zsasz. The stalemate is resolved when Carmine Falcone personally arrives at the flat and orders Zsasz to stand down and go home, telling him that the job is cancelled. Zsasz then happily leaves the building. Enforcing Penguin's licenses When a group of armed thugs robs a wedding, Zsasz suddenly appears behind them. Recognizing him, the thugs get reluctant as they know his reputation. Zsasz reveals to them that from now on, no one is allowed to commit a crime without a license from Penguin. The robbers are outraged and their leader claims that they won't pay half of their take to that creep. The leader reminds Zsasz that there are four of them and Zsasz is alone, to which Zsasz replies by drawing his gun and shooting the man's finger clean off. Zsasz forced the robbers to retreat and the bride approaches Zsasz to thank him. However, Zsasz smiles sadistically when a different group of robbers enters the room. Claiming that these robbers do have a license, Zsasz then sadistically watches as the robbery commences. After the crime license business is actually implemented, Zsasz is sent by Penguin to hunt down any criminal not abiding by this rule. In this position, Zsasz tracks down Tabitha Galavan and Selina Kyle and infiltrates their apartment. Despite holding guns, Zsasz claims that he has come in peace. He states that the two were hard to track down, and, looking over the rundown apartment, asks Tabitha why she lives like that when she used to be rich. Tabitha reminds him that Penguin stole her club and Zsasz replies that Tabitha killed his mother, so they should just call it even. Tabitha asks Zsasz why he has come and Zsasz reminds Tabitha that every criminal in Gotham now needs a license from Penguin. Zsasz invites Tabitha to come to the opening of Penguin's new club the next evening. where she is supposed to "kiss the ring" and get her license. Zsasz then leaves the apartment after implying that Tabitha doesn't really have a choice. Once Zsasz is gone, Tabitha claims that the two need to find a new place immediately but Selina stops her and convinces her that it is in their interest to join Penguin. When Selina heads to the opening alone to swear loyalty to Penguin, Zsasz confronts her and asks her why she has come alone. To the surprise of both, Tabitha reveals herself and tells Zsasz that Selina has not come alone after all. Together with Zsasz and other henchmen, Penguin stops a gang of thugs from deploying fear gas onto the guests. When Zsasz asks whether he wants the gang executed here or downstairs, Penguin then claims that he has an entirely different idea. Zsasz then watches as Penguin presents the captured gangsters to the guests downstairs. When suddenly the lights go out, the gangsters free themselves. Zsasz draws his gun and tries to shoot the gangsters but cannot do so, as darkness and the chaos prevent him from getting a clear shot without harming the guests. While Zsasz tries to aim, Tabitha knocks him out from behind and takes one of his guns. When Zsasz gets back up, he aims his gun at the nearest combatant who is revealed to be Alfred Pennyworth. While he aims his pistol into Alfred's face, Alfred in turn points his shotgun at Zsasz. Both men lower their weapons as the situation is defused. When Penguin visits Barbara Kean's weapons dealership, Zsasz accompanies him. Zsasz is overjoyed to see all the different guns and rifles and takes one of the rifles with him when they leave. Before they leave, Penguin threatens Barbara that he will send Zsasz to end her with her own merchandise should he hear even rumors about Barbara attempting to make moves to contest him. At the Iceberg Lounge, Penguin is informed by Zsasz that some thieves tried to rob one of Penguin's shipments. Penguin is outraged but Zsasz tells him that Zsasz men managed to scare them off before they could steal anything. Penguin tells Zsasz that the shipment is required for a black market auction he is holding for Gotham's elite this very night, so the items have to be safe. He orders Zsasz to bring him to the warehouse the items are located; he wants to make sure they are all accounted for. After the two have left the iceberg lounge, a woman breaks in and starts melting Edward Nygma out of the ice block. When Penguin and Zsasz return, they find Nygma has gone and Penguin screams and rages. Penguin furiously orders Zsasz to find the culprits, kill them and have Nygma back at the Iceberg Lounge in time for the auction. Eventually, Zsasz returns and informs Penguin that there is no sign of Nygma anywhere in Gotham. He reveals that he believes that it was an inside job and Penguin orders him to kill whoever is responsible for hiring staff for the Iceberg Lounge as this person hired a traitor. Eventually, the trail leads the two to Myrtle Jenkins. Although Nygma has already fled Jenkins' custody, Penguin and Zsasz turn up at her place and interrogate her. After learning that Nygma cannot even solve the simplest riddle, Penguin orders Zsasz to make an example of her and Zsasz executes Jenkins by shooting her in the head. After Penguin has arranged a dinner meeting with Sofia Falcone, Zsasz arrives to inform him that Sofia will not come. Surprised, Penguin asks why but Zsasz claims that he has no idea, as he was not really listening. He then sits down next to Oswald and starts eating, claiming that the stuff would go to waste otherwise. Penguin is annoyed and orders Zsasz to follow Falcone to find out where she is. Zsasz follows Falcone secretly and witnesses a dinner between the mayor and Falcone. He also found out that Falcone then headed to a n abandoned hotel, which she apparently bought, and met with the zoning commissioner. Zsasz informs Penguin of this and Penguin decides that Falcone must be killed. However, the two eventually learn that Sofia was merely building an orphanage. Unbknownst to Penguin, however, Sofia is in fact plotting to take over his empire, and to that end puts a hit on her own father and persuades Zsasz that Penguin was behind it. Angered by the death of his mentor, Zsasz tells the police that Penguin murdered a young boy named Martin - whom he had in fact protected - and sends him to prison. Working for Sofia Falcone After Headhunter gets out of the hospital where he now wears an eyepatch, Victor Zsasz invited him into raiding Arkham Asylum to target Oswald Cobblepot following Martin's abduction. The two of then raid Arkham Asylum where they confront Harvey Bullock. Both sides didn't know it yet, but this turned out to be a diversion so that Edward Nygma could spring Cobblepot from Arkham Asylum. Headhunter and Zsasz find Cobblepot on the streets with Jim Gordon and Bullock which resulted in a gunfight. Lee Thompkins managed to get Cobblepot away from the fight. After Victor Fries brought a frozen Cobblepot to him, Sofia learned from Headhunter and Zsasz that Gordon and Bullock are finding out where Arthur Penn is. Upon tracing Arthur Penn to his location at a spa called Spa Bo'sh Sumka, Headhunter, Zsasz, and Sofia end up in a gunfight with Gordon and Bullock. While Sofia fought Gordon, Headhunter and Zsasz chased after Bullock and Penn. After the two of them escaped in Lee's car, the two of them gave up pursuit and went to get smoothies when they saw the police cars come into view. Being framed by The Penguin After Penguin bombs Haven with The Riddler serving secretly under his command, Victor hides inside a building to survive the apocalyptic No Man's Land events, created from the wrath of both Penguin and Jeremiah Valeska. Penguin has him arrested by Gordon, who tortures him for nothing. As Penguin reveals Jim that he had bombed Haven and that he had The Riddler doing it for him, Zsasz tried to get Jim to realize the truth by briefly asking him "who controls Gotham now?". Penguin used the people and convinced them to cut off Victor Zsasz's head for no good reason. Jim however rescued Zsasz from Penguin's wrath. Episodic appearances Season 1 *Penguin's Umbrella *What The Little Bird Told Him *Welcome Back, Jim Gordon *The Blind Fortune Teller Season 2 *Rise of the Villains: Damned If You Do... *Rise of the Villains: Strike Force *Rise of the Villains: Mommy's Little Monster Season 3 *Mad City: Anything for You *Mad City: Beware the Green-Eyed Monster *Mad City: Ghosts Season 4 *A Dark Knight: Pax Penguina *A Dark Knight: The Fear Reaper *A Dark Knight: Those Who Hide Behind Masks *A Dark Knight: The Demon's Head *A Dark Knight: Hog Day Afternoon *A Dark Knight: Things That Go Boom *A Dark Knight: Queen Takes Knight *A Dark Knight: The Sinking Ship, The Grand Applause Season 5 *Legend of the Dark Knight: Ruin Gallery Images ZsaszAtGCPD.png|Zsasz introduces himself at the GCPD ZsasZGordonGCPDfight.png|Zsasz fights Gordon at the precinct ZsaszShootsCivilian.png|Zsasz shoots a unarmed policewoman ZsaszStopsButch.png|Zsasz takes Fish and Butch prisoner on Falcone's orders ZsaszSavesCobblepot.png|Zsasz stops Fish from killing Cobblepot ZsaszKilledGuard.png|Zsasz with a guard of Loeb whom he murdered ZsaszWounded.png|Zsasz is wounded in a firefight ZsaszComesForButch.png|Zsasz is sent to kill Butch ZsaszHappy.png|Zsasz rejoices the possibility of slaughter ZsaszGzn.png|Zsasz provides Butch with an empty gun ZsaszS4.png|Zsasz arrives at the wedding ZsaszIvy.png|Zsasz with Ivy at the club opening The_Fear_Reaper1193.jpg|Victor holds one of the weapons of Barbara Kean. They Who Hide Behind Masks2347.jpg|Victor and Oswald confront Myrtle Jenkins ZsaszPengy.png|Zsasz informs Penguin The_Demon_s_Head1861.jpg|Victor and Oswald are in the house of Sofia Falcone Queen Takes Knight1969.jpg|Victor becomes loyal to Sofia Falcone. Video GOTHAM S01E12 Ending Gotham - Victor Zsasz crashes a wedding Trivia *Unlike his mainstream counterpart, Zsasz generally kills with a gun, while his counterpart prefers knives and dislikes guns calling them "unreliable." *Although still a villain in the show and clearly a sadist, this version of Victor Zsasz is not as insane as he is portrayed in the comics or other media, who is depicted as a nihilist serial killer who murders people to "free" them from what he sees as a horrible existence. The character in the series is also used for comic relief due to his dark sense of humour and one liners, and does seem to have some honour and respect, as he was loyal to Carmine Falcone and also showed some fondness for Jim Gordon, despite the fact they are enemies. Navigation Category:Torturer Category:Psychopath Category:Leader Category:Serial Killers Category:Sadists Category:Enforcer Category:Male Category:DC Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Wrathful Category:Gotham Villains Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Assassin Category:Fighter Category:Sadomasochists Category:Mongers Category:Homicidal Category:Stalkers Category:Honorable Category:Right-Hand Category:Remorseful Category:Mercenaries Category:Murderer Category:Deal Makers Category:Trickster Category:Traitor Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Pawns Category:Anti-Villain